Giving gifts to a host, friends, and relatives are a common custom in many countries. Many gifts have a monetary value (e.g., cash, gift card, etc.), others have a sentimental value (e.g., photographs of family, romantic card, etc.), and some have both (e.g., dad's antique coin collection). As families and friends spread further apart geographically, it often becomes difficult for a gift giver to provide a gift to a recipient and to capture the experience of in-person gift giving.
E-commerce payment systems and e-card systems provide one way to deliver gifts despite inconvenient geographic distance between parties, but are typically limited to being purely monetary (e.g., person-to-person “P2P” payments) or sentimental (e.g., greeting card). Further, the gift giving experience for the gift provider and the gift receiving experience for the recipient when using existing e-commerce payment systems and e-card systems is usually boring and unimaginative when compared to in-person gift giving, and enhancing the experience of the gift provider and the recipient may add value and satisfaction to the gift giving process regardless of the type of gift.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that enable electronic gift-giving, and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.